Buen hermano
by michifteentitan
Summary: Jack Frost ha estado sumamente deprimido en las ùltimas semanas, al descubrir algo doloroso respecto a su hermana. Tanto Jamie como los demàs guardianes quieren ayudarlo, pero la ùnica que tienes las respuestas serà una diminuta amiga del guardiàn


Jamie Bennett miró por la ventana, ligeramente empañada debido al frío del clima en el exterior de su casa, y el calor producido por la chimenea de la sala. Estaba haciendo un clima especialmente terrible. Una enorme tormenta de nieve azotaba sin piedad en la ciudad donde el joven castaño vivía.

Las casas y los automóviles estaban enterrados en la nieve. Los árboles, ya no tenían hojas, sino un follaje semejante a las nubes blancas del verano, con la única diferencia de que éstas frías nubes estaban hechas de hielo sólido.

Sólo con ver las toneladas de copos de nieve girando ferozmente alrededor de todo arremolinados por un viento enfurecido e incansable, Jamie tembló. _¿En qué diablos estará Jack pensando? _se preguntó Jamie. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que él, junto con sus amigos del vecindario se habían enfrentado a Pitch Black, en una batalla para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad.

Jamie había convencido a sus amigos de que creyeran en todos los personajes fantásticos que ocupan siempre la mente de los niños, ya no tan fantásticos claro; después de saber que en realidad existían. Sin embargo, Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, el más reciente guardián, lo había hecho creer primero. De no ser por él, sólo Dios sabría dónde habría terminado el mundo.

Bennett suspiró, rodeándose con sus brazos en un intento de conservar el calor; se alejó de la ventana y decidió que sería una buena idea prepararse un chocolate caliente. Mientras lo hacía, recordó a su buen amigo Jack. Desde aquella noche, él y el guardián se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Después de todo, Jack no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en el hecho de que Jamie había sido el primero en creer en él, en verlo, en notar su existencia.

Tal vez para los demás guardianes o para el propio Jamie, no significara mucho eso; pero al mismo tiempo el chico de 12 años sabía que para Jack era algo muy especial e importante. Siendo invisible durante 300 años, no sólo para las personas sino para los mismo guardianes; Jack había estado mucho tiempo solo. Que Jamie pudiera verlo aquella noche en su habitación, haciendo conejos de nieve que saltaban por todos lados, había terminado con la soledad del frío espíritu. Bennett solía sentirse honrado cuando veía la felicidad que le provocaba a Jack el recordarlo, honrado por haber sido el primero, por significar tanto para él.

La última vez que había visto la cara pálida como la nieve del guardián había sido un par de semanas atrás. Frost solía rondar mucho por la casa de Jamie, quizás porque no tenía un hogar como tal, a diferencia de los demás guardianes, o quizás por el hecho de que en algunas ocasiones disfrutaba de mucho tiempo libre, sobretodo en verano. Al joven no le molestaba la presencia del guardián (a su madre, en cambio, sí ya que había gastado mucho dinero cambiando tuberías congeladas, cosa que Frost trataba de evitar) y pasaban mucho tiempo jugando juntos.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, algo en el invernal adolescente había cambiado. Jamie lo encontraba constantemente solo y pensativo, ya no sonreía tanto como antes y se marchaba a menudo con la excusa de que estaba investigando algo. Su ausencia se fue haciendo más larga conforme los días pasaban y él ya no había vuelto desde la última vez que se fue. Eso había sido dos semanas atrás.

El chico tomó un sorbo a su caliente, dulce y espesa bebida. Su hermana Sophie, saltaba alrededor de los muebles de la sala, cerca de él, jugando con sus muñecas y con su galgo, Abby. Su madre estaba fuera aquella tarde; ella junto con otras mujeres del pueblo; estaban organizando una fiesta por el aniversario de la fundación del mismo. Ella le había pedido al chico que se quedara en casa a cuidar a su hermanita; al menos hasta que ella volviera, lo cual no sería pronto, ya que nadie podía salir de sus casas con esa terrible tormenta. Jamie volteó a ver a su hermana y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Sophie se veía terriblemente graciosa saltando de esa manera, con su largo cabello rubio cubriendole los ojos y su perra siguiéndole a todos lados imitando sus saltos. Mientras reía, miró de nuevo a la ventana, mientras se preguntaba…

_¿Dónde estará Jack?_

Norte caminó por el abarrotado pasillo de su fábrica de juguetes, lleno en ambos costados de mesas con yetis trabajando en distintos tipos de juguetes, teniendo como modelo sus hermosas y delicadas creaciones de hielo. Al robusto hombre le gustaba pasar algunas tardes, sobre todo las más crudas del invierno charlando con su compañero guardián, Jack Frost.

Al joven le encantaba sus creaciones de hielo (por razones obvias), y muchas veces Frost aportaba grandes ideas para nuevos juguetes, trayendo de vez en cuando pequeños prototipos congelados, casi siempre hechos de ideas fugaces que le habían pasado por la cabeza, ideas que debían ser pulidas por Norte. Entonces, pasaban horas enteras hablando cerca de la chimenea, con grandes platos repletos de las mejores galletas de todas partes del mundo, jugando y creando con enormes bloques de hielo traídos por los servidores del barrigón.

Sin embargo, esa tarde Jack no había ido a charlar acerca de esculturas de hielo, en realidad, Norte no estaba seguro de para qué había acudido al Polo Norte. Claus lo había recibido con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo que pondría celoso a cualquier oso polar, sin embargo; Jack no se veía tan feliz y resplandeciente como lo estaba usualmente.

Se veía algo cansado, sin energía; Norte pudo notarlo al ver el esfuerzo que le costó poner una visiblemente falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos caminaron juntos por un par de minutos, él acariciando su barba mientras le preguntaba lo más alegremente posible a Jack que lo traía por aquí.

El joven no dió una respuesta concreta, sino que divagó en distintas razones: porque quería visitarlo, porque quería saber como iba todo en el taller y con los demás guardianes, porque se le habían acabado las ideas para juguetes; ninguna lo suficientemente convincente para calmar a Norte. Éste le dio una mirada escéptica, y Jack suspiró.

-Bien, rondaba por aquí y me sentí algo cansado; pensé que quizás….-.

Frost dejó la oración en el aire. Santa Claus tenía un trabajo muy importante en el mundo, después de todo era un guardián; por lo que había algo que él necesitaba hacer siempre para poder cumplir con él: saber. Él sabía. ¿Qué sabía? Muchas cosas, más que nada cuando los niños se portan bien o mal, cuando hacen alguna maldad o algún acto de bondad. Incluso cuando mienten. Aún con sus 300 años de edad, Jack Frost se había quedado congelado en su crecimiento siendo aún un niño. Sus poderes aún trabajaban en él, y Norte sabía que no le estaba siendo del todo sincero, sin llegar a mentirle descaradamente. Su estómago gruñó en desaprobación, ahí estaba el presentimiento que lo había alertado de cosas negativas por venir durante siglos. Él podía sentirlo, él lo sabía.

Sin embargo, también sabía que Jack no quería hablar al respecto, fuese lo que fuese que le estuviera ocurriendo. Suspiró, lo sabría cuando llegara el momento; siempre era así. Posó una de sus enormes manos en el delgado hombro del joven y lo guió a una de sus salas de descansos, en las que los yetis podían pasar el rato cuando ya habían llevado un largo tiempo trabajando.

Dentro de ésta sala, con el piso de madera color caramelo, paredes blancas; una enorme chimenea ardía calentando todo el cuarto, calor que no pudo combatir la fría presencia del espíritu, quien pronto dejó sus huellas enmarcadas con delicados y hermosos diseños de hielo en el suelo.

- Puedes quedarte aquí cuánto gustes- dijo, su potente acento ruso resaltando las ''r'' y ''t''. Frost le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada y el viejo guardián cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Ordenó a los yetis no molestarlo en absoluto y que se aseguraran de que los duendes no fuesen a entrar por error.

El adolescente se recostó en el suave y cálido sillón; el cual pronto se cubrió de escarcha. Con su capucha puesta, se rodó sobre su costado y cerró sus ojos; no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba cansado; sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la que había decidido dejar el lago congelado de vuelta al hogar de Jamie.

Con lo que él había descubierto, él simplemente…

_No quería estar solo._

A Jack Frost esa niña le producía mucha curiosidad. Ella había venido al lago, completamente sola, con una expresión de miedo y tristeza en su rostro. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos chocolate, su cabello estaba desordenado, y estaba pálida y delgada.

Dejando su terrible y enferma apariencia de lado, el espíritu se preguntaba confundido, como era posible que desperdiciara la oportunidad de patinar sobre un lago con hielo tan firme y fino, sin bordes irregulares, hielo que él mismo había creado. Sería el sueño de cualquier niño de su edad, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía, a pesar de que colgando sobre sus hombros estaban un par de patines.

Jack la observaba desde las ramas de los árboles desnudos, absorto. La pequeña le producía unos pocos naturales escalofríos, sin embargo; también se sentía profundamente atraído. Deseaba bajar y acercarse a la niña, aún sabiendo que era imposible cualquier contacto con ella. El joven espíritu había despertado casi un año atrás, en medio de aquel mismo lago, en una noche fría y oscura. Casi inmediatamente se había dado cuenta que nadie, ni niños ni adultos; podía verlo.

Al igual que todas las demás personas, ella tampoco podía; lo que hacía todo más sencillo para el espíritu, quién podía observarla tranquilo sin preocuparse por ser descubierto. Entonces, ella se arrodilló a la orilla del lago. Se quedó quieta durante un momento, sus ojos llenándose lentamente de lágrimas. Jack bajó del árbol en el que estaba y se acercó, tratando de obtener una mejor vista de la pequeña.

Con la manga se secó las lágrimas y empezó a ponerse los patines, con movimientos temblorosos y torpes. Una vez bien amarrados, se puso de pie y patinó lentamente hacia el centro del lago. Jack se acercó a la orilla, tocando el hielo con su cayado para hacerlo más firme aún. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a un par de metros de su posición.

Más perlas saladas recorrían las mejillas de la niña, mientras trataba intensamente de no sollozar. Sus piernas temblaban y ella se rodeó con los brazos; su vista fija en el hielo debajo de sus pies.

-Tranquila, no te asustes. No te caerás-susurró el joven, no notó cuando sus palabras salieron de sus labios. Había sido algo muy natural, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Te extraño-sollozó la niñita, quién parecía buscar algo en lo profundo del lago congelado. Jack arqueó una ceja, totalmente confundido. _¿Con quién habla? _ se preguntaba.- Quiero que vuelvas, hermano. Te necesito. No quiero estar sola. Yo….yo...-las palabras no podían encontrar la manera de salir de sus labios- Lo siento tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa, me dijiste que no me acercara al centro pero aún así lo hice y te caíste por mi culpa. Lo lamento tanto-.

Entonces la pequeña cayó sobre sus rodillas, rasgando ligeramente la piel de su vestido, llenando sus manitas de múltiples cortes. Frost no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la niñita,quién lloraba en silencio; se puso frente a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Ella seguía murmurando cosas que, al menos para el adolescente, no tenían sentido:

-Te extraño demasiado...ha sido el año más duro de mi vida...vuelve por favor-.

Jack observó como las lágrimas se congelaban al instante en que tocaban el suelo, dejando pequeños charcos de gotitas congeladas. Levantó una de sus manos sobre los pequeños montoncitos y la empezó a girar en movimientos suaves y fluidos. Pronto las perlas empezaron a formar una preciosa flor de hielo, con los pétalos abiertos y un par de hojitas colgando de su pequeño y frágil tallo. Los enrojecidos ojos castaños de la niña se abrieron en asombro, mientras veía la magia trabajar.

-No sé qué te ocurrió pero no creo que nadie merezca estar tan triste, mucho menos una niña tan bonita como tú- le dijo, aún sabiendo que ella no podía oírlo. La niña levantó la vista escudriñando el panorama blanco a su alrededor, su ceño fruncido en confusión. Su vista no se paró en nada concreto en ningún momento. Jack hizo una mueca, un tanto decepcionado. La pequeña tomó la flor en sus manos, examinándola de cerca. Paseó de nuevo la vista a los alrededores y regresó a la orilla del lago. En cuestión de minutos, ella ya iba de regreso a casa.

_Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto. _

Jack sujetaba su cabeza, tratando de borrar todos esos recuerdos dolorosos. Había despertado de su inquieto sueño, casi pesadilla. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado del sillón en el que había descansado no más de una hora; su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, sus manos sujetando su suave cabello blanco.

No había sido sino hasta un par de semanas atrás que había reparado en ese detalle. Ese detalle que le había roto el corazón y lo llenaba de culpa, sin descanso. Una noche, él y Jamie habían hecho una especie de pijamada. Jack había venido de visita un par de días, y tenía mucho que contarle a su joven amigo.

Era muy tarde, casi medianoche; la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, llenando con su luz la habitación de Jamie, creando sombras terroríficas que de no ser por la compañía del guardián; le aterrorizarían.

Después de poner al pequeño al tanto de todo lo nuevo en el mundo de los espíritus, Jamie propuso un juego de 20 preguntas. Había sido divertido al principio; hasta que Jamie le preguntó a Jack sobre su hermana. En una ocasión, el joven invernal había mencionado que había muerto salvando a su hermana de caer en el lago congelado. Jamie, sin poder contener su curiosidad, le preguntó que había sido de ella después de que él falleció. Eso dejó al espíritu pensativo, con la carrera en la que se había convertido el último año mientras Jack se adaptaba a su nueva vida de guardián; no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse a pensar en eso.

Ya recordaba quién había sido en su vida anterior, y recordaba lo que le había pasado a él. ¿Pero qué hay de la pequeña por la que sacrificó su existencia? Al darse cuenta que había tocado una cierta fibra sensible, Jamie cambió rápidamente de pregunta. Sin embargo, sus palabras aún resonaban en la mente del espíritu del invierno.

Jack se había puesto a investigar, tratando de encontrar información acerca del destino de su hermana, sin embargo; el pueblo en el que había crecido había desaparecido. Y no parecía haber registros que explicaran el porqué. Frost recordaba que había rondado por el lago, al menos 3 años después de haber sido despertado, mientras descubría el alcance de sus poderes, y el propósito de su existencia. Después de haberse quebrado la cabeza para tratar de recordar minúsculos detalles que habían ocurrido más de 300 años atrás, recordó a la niña del lago.

A la que había visto una sola vez, a la que había tratado inútilmente de reconfortar. ¡Había sido ella! Su hermana había estado enfrente de el, y él no la había reconocido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan tonto? Si aún recordaba lo sorprendida que estaba el hada de los dientes, al enterarse de que Jack no recordaba nada.

¡Ella había estado ahí! Desconsolada, sola, sufriendo como él solo podía imaginar. Ella había ido al lago, para rogar a su hermano que volviera, pero su estúpido hermano mayor no se había dado cuenta.

Su hermana lo había necesitado. Y él no la ayudó. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, su corazón se destrozó. Todos esos siglos, tratando de encajar, buscando su lugar en el mundo, buscando la aceptación de personas que no importaban, cuando la persona que sí importaba, había esperado sola, su regreso, una señal de su presencia. Ella ya no estaba viva, podía apostarlo, ningún humano vivía ni 100 años, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir 300?

Jack sintió una extraña tibieza rodando por sus mejillas. No tuvo la oportunidad de, al menos, disculparse con ella. Si él lo hubiera sabido, ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido en soledad tanto tiempo. Puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, estrujando entre sus dedos la suave tela de su sudadera. Le costaba terriblemente respirar, su pecho ardía y le dolía como jamás lo había hecho.

Era por esa razón, por la que había decidido venir al polo. No podía estar cerca de Jamie ahora, no podía estar cerca del lago. Pensó que quizás, en medio de la época en la que Norte tenía más trabajo, él no le daría mucha importancia al adolescente y lo dejaría a sus anchas en el taller, en un pequeño rincón en el cuál pudiera desahogarse a gusto.

Necesitaba un pequeño lugar donde poder esconderse y ahogarse en sus recuerdos, pero a la vez; simplemente, no quería estar solo. Con la idea de que el viejo guardián podría entrar en cualquier momento, y no sintiéndose con las ganas como para responder a sus, probablemente, muchas y preocupadas preguntas; se dijo a sí mismo que se calmara. Jack debía recoger los pedazos rotos de sí mismo, y recobrar la compostura.

No había nada ya que pudiera hacer, el pasado no podía deshacerse. El dolor no se iría a ningún lado, y él tendría que tragárselo y vivir con él, como con muchas otras cosas. Trató de acompasar su respiración cuando sintió una rápida ráfaga de viento y un peso caer a su lado. Una delgada mano se posó en su hombro, y Jack levantó la cabeza precipitadamente, exaltado.

Entonces, pudo ver a un par de ojos amatistas, mirándolo con preocupación. No sabía en qué momento había entrado el hada de los dientes, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolo en ese estado. Jack desvió su vista, ligeramente avergonzado.

El hada lo miró de forma compasiva, y después de titubear un segundo, rodeó con sus brazos al joven de ojos azules. Sus plumas se erizaron un segundo, debido al frío del cuerpo de Jack, pero rápidamente se asentaron de nuevo. El guardián se quedó inmóvil y tenso por un par de segundos, antes de recostar su cabeza en el suave hombro de ella.

En esa posición, el Hada no podía ver su rostro, pero pronto sintió pequeñas gotas caer sobre su colorido plumaje. Con una de sus manos, empezó a frotar suavemente la espalda del adolescente, mientras que con la otra, apegaba más la cabeza de éste contra ella, acariciando su cabello mientras lo hacía. Jack cerró los ojos, y se abandonó a los cariñosos brazos de su amiga, pues cómo había dicho antes. _No quería estar solo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

La pequeña Baby Tooth subía y bajaba acompasadamente, al ritmo de la respiración de Jack Frost; quién se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras el Hada de los Dientes lo consolaba.

Norte había llamado lo más discretamente posible a los guardianes, en un intento de ayudar a su compañero. Los guardianes sabían que a Frost le había costado trabajo acostumbrarse a tener una nueva familia, después del tiempo que había estado solo.

El Hada junto con Sandy eran los que más insistían en estar al pendiente del joven, pues a su edad y después de tantos años en aislamiento habìa consecuencias, aún y cuando estuvieran escondidas debajo de una máscara de alegría juvenil y diversión.

Al llegar al Polo, Norte insistió en que sería buena idea hablar con él, por lo que acudieron a la sala en que lo había dejado el barbón una hora atrás. Los guardianes se preocuparon aún más al encontrar al adolescente tan destrozado, sin razón aparente alguna.

Después de dejarlo recostado de nueva cuenta, los protectores de los niños se reunieron en la sala del Globo para hablar al respecto. No sabían qué hacer para ayudar al muchacho, el Conejo incluso llegaba a dudar de la gravedad del asunto. No podían tomar ninguna decisión sin saber qué ocurría, y por supuesto no podían saberlo si Jack no quería o podía hablar de ello.

Baby Tooth se encogiò más, hasta que tomó la forma de una diminuta pelotita alada. Con su pequeño tamaño, el frío que desprendía el joven era paralizante; pero a ella no le importaba. No querìa separarse de èl. No se separarìa de èl, si podìa impedirlo.

El Hada de los Dientes, tenía muchas pequeñas ayudantes iguales a Baby, por lo que muchos pensarían que no importaban mucho como individuas. Sin embargo, Baby Tooth era especial. Ella sabía muchas cosas, por eso había sido elegida por el Hada para ser su ayudante principal, la guardiana no iba a ningún lado sin Baby Tooth. Después de que los demás guardianes se marcharon, la hadita se quedó atrás, insistiendo en quedarse para cuidar del espíritu.

Se posó sobre su pecho, y frotó su diminuta mano contra él. Ella lo quería mucho, por muchas razones que él no llegaría jamás a saber, y le dolía mucho verlo así. Ella sabía lo que le ocurría, podía sentirlo. Ella podía ayudarlo, lo sabía. Después de todo, al igual que los demás espíritus que rondaban el mundo, ella había sido alguien en su vida anterior. Se preguntaba si, si le mostraba lo que ella sabía, ¿él llegaría a entenderlo? Si lo entendía, si captaba lo que ella quería decirle, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Si su vida no era un precio muy alto a pagar por su hermana, su secreto no era un precio muy alto a pagar a cambio de la felicidad del joven. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que no era lo correcto; pero ella lo ignoró. Técnicamente no era correcto, ella había renunciado a su identidad única para ser una más del pequeño ejército del hada; sin embargo, creía que si era por Jack….Valía la pena.

Decidida finalmente, Baby Tooth levantó el vuelo y se acercó zumbante al rostro pacífico del guardián. Tomó un mechón de cabello blanco que caía sobre su frente y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. El ligero estirón no parecía molestar a Jack lo suficiente como para despertarlo, simplemente suspiró entre sueños y rodó sobre su costado.

La minúscula hada emitió una agudo suspiro de exasperación y volvió a intentarlo; jalando esta vez con más fuerza. Un pequeño gruñido salió de los labios pálidos de Jack, quién aún se negaba a despertar. Una última vez, Baby Tooth tomó más cabello y lo jaló repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Frost cuando finalmente despertó. Un pitido de alegría salió de la pequeña hada, quién revoloteaba alrededor de la blanca cabeza de Jack. - ¿Baby Tooth? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

El guardián escuchó una serie de agudos sonidos incomprensibles mientras se frotaba los ojos. Entonces, con una seña, el hadita indicó que la siguiera. Jack suspiró, tomó su cayado, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo apoyado en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta y salió de la sala de descanso.

Los guardianes caminaban de regreso para hablar con Jack, cuando lo vieron dar vuelta la esquina de un pasillo lejano. Extrañados, lo siguieron encontrando al joven siendo jalado del cabello por la pequeña ayudante del Hada.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-preguntó en voz alta el Conejo de Pascua. Jack se giró y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Baby Tooth lo jaló de nuevo, impaciente.

-¡Baby Tooth!- la regaño su jefa. La minúscula hadita chilló algo a modo de disculpa, y continuó con su labor.

-Hoy estás un poco agresiva-murmuró Jack entre dientes mientras la seguía- No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero será mejor averiguarlo.

-Pero Jack-

-Estarè bien-interrumpiò Frost a Norte-De verdad. No se preocupen por mì-.

Baby Tooth respirò aliviada una vez estuvieron fuera del Taller en el Polo Norte. Fue un viaje relativamente corto hasta su destino desconocido, sin embargo; fue fàcil de adivinar una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-No sè si sea buena idea visitar a Jamie ahora, hadita-dijo Jack en voz alta tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del rugir del viento. La pequeña criatura lo ignorò, continuando su vuelo. En cuestiòn de minutos, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Bennett. Baby Tooth se las ingeniò para abrir la puerta principal y dejar a Jack entrar.

Saber como entrar a una casa sin hacer escàndalo ni dejar daños materiales, eran habilidades que cualquier hada recoge-dientes debìa saber. Ella sabìa que estaba aquì, no muy segura dònde, pero estaba aquì.

Jack Frost siguiò a su amiguita hasta la biblioteca de la madre de Jamie. Era muy amplia, estaba muy bien abastecida de libros y tenìa una chimenea apagada cerca de un par de còmodas sillas tapizadas con terciopelo. Habìa muchos papeles amontonados en todos lados, sobre todo en un pequeño escritorio de aluminio que estaba cerca del ventanal en un extremo de la habitaciòn. La mayorìa tenìa algo relacionado con el festejo del aniversario de la fundaciòn de la ciudad. Baby Tooth revoloteò alrededor de todo, buscando con ojos ràpido el libro que ella querìa.

-¿Què se supone que...?-.

Pero entonces una castaña cabeza despeinada hizo apariciòn en la puerta de la biblioteca. Entrò casi a ciegas, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados del sueño que tenìa, pero a ver a su amigo Jack, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¡Jack!-exclamò, acercándose al guardiàn, abrazandolo por la cintura y haciendo preguntas al mismo tiempo- ¿Dònde estabas? ¿Què ocurriò? ¿Estàs bien? ¿Por què has creado èsta tormenta tan horrible?-.

-En el Polo Norte, nada en especial, si y te lo explicarè luego-respondiò en orden a sus preguntas, mientras sonreìa al preocupado niño. Un chillido exasperado hizo que ambos voltearan a ver a la pequeña hada que pedìa ayuda en su bùsqueda agitando sus pequeños bracitos.

-¿Què ocurre?-preguntò Bennett.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que ella quiere encontrar algo-contestò Jack mientras trataba entender lo que Baby Tooth querìa de decir.

Pero entonces, un gran estruendo se escuchò en el techo, y pronto los demàs guardianes salìan tosiendo de la chimenea, enteramente cubiertos de ollìn.

-¡Jack!-exclamò el Hada mientras volaba ràpidamente a abrazarlo. Los demàs guardianes tambièn se apresuraron a su encuentro, mientras que Baby Tooth ignorandolos, seguìa explorando los libreros del cuarto. Jamie trataba de mantener a todos lo màs callados posible cuando la puerta volviò a abrirse.

-¡Jamie Bennett!-exclamò la madre del joven al entrar al cuarto- ¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces?-.

Baby Tooth, invisible a los ojos de la mujer adulta, trinò de felicidad al encontrar un panfleto en el escritorio. Lo tomò con sus dos manitas y lo puso discretamente en la mano de Jamie.

-Yo…-el niño sintiò la textura de papel en sus manos. Tratò de tranquilizarse, no le gustaba mentir- Yo….Yo no podìa dormir-Bien, técnicamente, eso no era mentira- Y vine a….leer algo-.

-¿Leer algo? Jamie, sabes que aquì no hay los libros de fantasìa que te gustan-replicò escéptica su madre-.

-No en realidad, algo me llamò la atenciòn-sacò lo que guardaba detràs de su espalda-Este…¿panfleto de la historia del pueblo?-.

Jamie dirigiò una mirada inquisidora a Jack, quièn se limitò a encogerse de hombros. Satisfecha, el hadita se reuniò con los Guardianes, quiènes permanecìan inmòviles, a pesar de no ser vistos por la joven madre.

La mujer mirò extrañada a su hijo, y se acercò para tomar de sus heladas manos el papel.

-¿De verdad quieres que crea que estàs interesado en la historia de Emma Overland y la fundaciòn del pueblo?-.

-¿Quièn?-exclamò Jack en voz bastante alta. La señora Bennett no se moviò, pero Jamie no pudo evitar pegar un brinco asustado por la voz de Jack.

-Sì, de hecho quiero saber màs de esa mujer….¿Còmo era su nombre?-.

-Emma Overland-repitiò ella, dàndole la espalda a su hijo para buscar un libro en sus estantes- Tenìa un libro de ella por aquì-.

-Quizàs deberìas leèrmelo, se oye muy interesante-comentò el joven, al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo invernal.

-Està bien, si tanto insistes-contestò vagamente- ¡Ajà! Aquì està-se volviò de nuevo y se lo diò a su hijo, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para encenderla.

Los guardianes cambiaron de sitio, lejos de la chimenea. Jack pronto flotò al lado de Jamie para observar el libro de cerca. En la portada estaba un dibujo de una mujer, de largo cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura, y hermosos, tranquilos y dulces ojos cafès. Instintivamente, Frost puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre el dibujo, el cual se cubriò inmediatamente de escarcha, seguido por el resto de la portada del libro.

-Lo estàs congelando-murmurò Jamie entre dientes, para despuès corregir al oìr un ¿Què dices? de su progenitora- No...que me estoy congelado-.

Jack dejò de tocar el libro, mientras la señora Bennett tomaba a su hijo y lo sentaba en su regazo enfrente del fuego, una imagen ciertamente encantadora. Frost se sentò en la ùnica otra silla disponible y los demàs guardianes se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

-Chicos, de verdad no tiene que hacer esto-dijo el invernal espìritu.

-¿Quieres cerrar el pico un momento, amigo?-replicò con una sonrisa el Conejo de Pascua- Estoy tratando de oìr el cuento-.

El adolescente devolviò la sonrisa, y prestò atenciòn a la historia de la madre de Jamie. Baby Tooth se sentò en el hombro del joven, una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, empecemos con esta para nada extraña velada ¿te parece?-la mujer sonriò cuando Jamie riò- Perfecto, pues.

Èsta es la historia de la mujer, gracias a la cuàl estamos aquì. Emma Overland fue la fundadora de este pueblo, Jamie. La persona que llegò a este lugar desierto, y lo transformò en un hogar para todas las personas que venìan con ella.

Este libro empieza desde el principio de su vida, recaba toda la informaciòn que se pudo encontrar acerca de ella y su familia- La mujer abriò el libro y en la primera pàgina habìa un cuadro familia de la familia Overland, compuesta de los padres, un niño y una bebè todavìa de brazos- Esa bebè de ahì es Emma.

-¿Y ese niño?-preguntò Jamie señalando a un chico de 4 años aproximadamente, con el cabello y ojos iguales a los de su hermana.

-Ese es Jackson Overland, el hermano mayor de Emma-la mujer le dio vuelta a la pàgina- No se sabe la fecha exacta, pero se cree que Emma naciò hace màs de 300 años. Era la segunda hija de un matrimonio feliz; el padre de Emma, era el lìder pueblerino del lugar dònde vivìan y su madre era jefa de las mujeres curanderas de aquella època.

Còmo podràs imaginar, ella y su hermano disfrutaban de ser parte de una familia importante e influyente. Todo en la vida de Emma era felicidad absoluta, hasta que un dìa de invierno su vida cambiò para siempre- Se pasò el dedo ìndice por la lengua y diò vuelta la hoja- Cuando Emma tenìa 10 años de edad, saliò una tarde de finales de invierno a patinar con su hermano mayor Jack, de entonces 14 años.

Todo iba bastante bien, sin embargo, el hielo del estanque en el que estaban patinando, comenzò a derretirse y partirse justo debajo de los pies de la niña-.

-Espera… ¿èste lago?-cuestionò Jamie, señalando vagamente hacia afuera de su hogar.

-Asì es, Jamie-contestò-ahora, no interrumpas, cielo. Como decìa, el hielo empezò a partirse y Emma estaba a punto de caerse al agua, cuando su hermano Jackson la tomò con su cayado y la sacò fuera del àrea de peligro-señalò una ilustraciòn- ¿Lo ves? Aquì està Jack, como le decían en su familia, salvando a Emma.

Jamie abriò los ojos sorprendido, no sólo de la acciòn heròica de su amigo pero de por fin saber màs acerca de ese punto en la vida del guardiàn. Èste tenìa la vista fija en el suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Desafortunadamente, el chico no pudo salvarse. Se ahogò en las aguas heladas del lago, a finales del invierno. Su cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado. Muchos dicen que el chico se fundiò con el lago y ahora es un espìritu que ronda el lugar. Mi teorìa es que simplemente la piel de animal no flota. -Jack sonriò irònicamente ante el comentario de la señora Bennett- La familia Overland quedò completamente destrozada y a partir de ahì todo empezò a venirse abajo para Emma.

Su padre, sintiéndose deshonrado al haber perdido al hijo varòn que debìa tomar su lugar como lìder del pueblo, decidiò dejar a su mujer e hija para buscar a otra que pudiera darle de nuevo el varòn primogènito que èl querìa.

Sintiéndose rechazada por su propio padre, Emma se vio forzada a vivir con su madre y pasar tiempos duros debido a, no solo la pèrdida de prestigio a la muerte de Jack, pero la vergüenza de su madre al haber sido abandonada por su marido. La joven se vio forzada a trabajar como jamàs lo habìa hecho, para mantenerse a sì misma y a su ya entonces enferma madre.

Sin embargo, 8 meses despuès de Jackson, le siguiò su madre- Jamie levantò la mirada del libro y dirigiò una mirada a su amigo; quièn tenìa sus ojos azules abiertos en horror. _No lo sabìa, _pensò Bennett.- La pobre Emma estaba devastada, en meno de un año habìa perdido a toda su familia.

Ella siguiò trabajando, luchando contra las miradas y los susurros de la gente que la rodeaba. Pero poco a poco, no estoy muy segura de si para bien o para mal, la gente comenzò a ignorar a la joven Emma. Por una parte era un alivio dejar de ser el centro de los rumores del pueblo, pero eso solo hacìa su supervivencia mucho màs difìcil.

El dìa del aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, ella acudiò al lago, el lugar donde lo habìa visto por ùltima vez. Llevaba consigo sus viejos patines, ùnico recuerdo que tenìa de sus pasados dìas de felicidad. Muchos aseguran que Emma fue al lago para terminar con su miserable existencia, sin embargo, hay otra teorìa que encaja mucho mejor con nuestra historia.

Emma patinò hasta el centro del lago, donde el hielo se había partido y puso sobre sus rodillas. Ella quería desesperadamente hablar con su hermano, quién a pesar de ser el payaso de la familia, siempre había estado allí para ella. La leyenda dice, que conmovido por las lágrimas de Emma, Jack decidió darle una señal de vida y esperanza.

-¿Vida y esperanza?-bufó amargamente Jack- Yo no le llamaría de la misma manera-susurró, bajando la cabeza. La señora Bennet dió vuelta la hoja, donde se encontraba una ilustración completa de dos páginas de una hermosa flor-.

-Esta ilustración, es una copia de la que hizo la mismísima Emma. Mientras se encontraba en el lago, una preciosa flor de hielo empezó a formarse de la superficie, hecha enteramente de sus lágrimas. Emma siempre aseguró, durante el resto de sus días, que había escuchado la voz de su hermano Jack hablándole.

Jack levantó la cabeza inmediatamente- ¿Ella me escuchó?-.

-¿De verdad lo escuchó?-preguntó Jamie haciendo eco del cuestionamiento del guardián.

-Ella juraba que sí. Emma dijo que su hermano le susurró al oído ''no sé qué te ocurrió, pero ninguna persona merece estar tan triste, mucho menos una niña tan linda como tú''. Sus palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su cabeza, siendo las que le darían la fuerza para hacer las grandes hazañas que le esperaban en su vida.

3 años más tarde, el padre de Emma salió con los hombres del pueblo a pelear en una guerra que había en las montañas cercanas a su hogar, sin embargo ninguno de ellos volvió. Para Emma ya no representó un gran dolor, pues ya se había adaptado a la idea de no tener padre; sin embargo los pueblerinos resintieron fuertemente la ausencia de los hombres de familia.

Un par de meses después de la tragedia, una terrible hambruna azotó a los habitantes del pueblo. Debido a la destrucción de la guerra, la caza se había hecho casi imposible. Poco a poco, el pueblo se iba muriendo de hambre.

Uno de los pocos adolescentes que había en el lugar, que no había acudido a la guerra debido a su edad; decidió tomar las riendas del pueblo y elevarlo desde la miseria. Sin embargo, tenía serios problemas en su cabeza, ya que dijo que la única manera de que ellos pudieran sobrevivir era deshaciéndose de los niños.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Jamie aterrorizado.

-Silencio, Jamie despertarás a Sophie-lo acalló gentilmente la mujer- Y el pueblo desesperado, acató sus órdenes sin cuestionar. Se determinó que los niños morirían a la medianoche de ese día. Emma, quién podía pasearse por todo el pueblo sin ser notada, escuchó esa conversación.

Ella sabía que no podía dejar que mataran a los demás niños, no solo por el hecho de que ella iba incluida, pero simplemente porque los niños eran inocentes de toda culpa. Ella, aterrorizada, se debatió contra sí misma. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quién era ella, como para poder enfrentarse contra el deseo de todos los adultos del pueblo, madres que estaban dispuestas a sacrificar a sus hijos? Entonces, fijó la vista en la flor que tenía en un rincón muy especial de su solitaria casa, muy junta a su cama. que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin derretirse.

Su hermano no había temido a dar su vida por la de ella. Si incluso, él había sonreído antes de morir. Tanto a Jack, como a Emma, les gustaba creer que todo sucedía por una razón, que todos venimos al mundo a hacer algo. Jack había cumplido con su misión en la tierra, pero ¿qué hay de ella? ¿Sería esa su misión?

Emma no podía estar segura, pero decidió arriesgarse, sin temer. Reunió a todos los niños del pueblo, poco antes de medianoche; asegurandoles que los guiaría a un lugar donde podrían jugar guerras de bolas de nieve. Los adultos jamás pudieron encontrarlos.

Fue difícil al principio, sobre todo cuando los niños se dieron cuenta del verdadero motivo detrás de la invitación de Emma. La gran mayoría, por no decir que todos, lloraban de tristeza y temor, al encontrarse desamparados tan súbitamente. Todos volvieron su mirada a la joven, quien se había convertido en la líder y protectora de los pequeños. Ella, sintiendo empatía al saber lo que era sentirse rodeada de tanta oscuridad; los cobijó bajo sus jóvenes alas y cuido de ellos como una vez ella había sido cuidada-.

Jack observaba el libro con sus brillantes zafiros abiertos de asombro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Jamie, sonriendo también, instó a su madre a continuar la historia.

-Los años pasaron, los niños crecieron, Emma también creció. Una vez que sintió que era seguro, ella decidió que era tiempo de volver a su hogar de la niñez. Grande fue la sorpresa para todos cuando encontraron solo restos de lo que el pueblo había sido. No había ni una sola casa en pie, no había nadie. Todo el mundo se había visto.

Emma vio en la devastación la oportunidad de crear una comunidad para todos ellos, quiénes habían crecido juntos, desde cero. Y así lo hicieron, hicieron cabañas para todos, empezaron a cazar, plantaron vegetales (los que podían sobrevivir al frío), y poco a poco el nuevo pueblo tomó forma.

Así es como empezó este lugar Jamie, con la visión de crear un lugar perfecto para todos esos niños y niñas, que bajo la guía de Emma, habían sobrevivido a muchas adversidades. Sin embargo, aquí es dónde nuestra historia va de bajada-.

La sonrisa en los rostros de Jack y Jamie, desapareció.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el castaño, preocupado.

-Bueno, Jamie, así deben pasar las cosas. Emma no iba a vivir para siempre ¿o sí?- La mujer dió vuelta la hoja, mientras su hijo miraba al invisible guardián. La respuesta era obvia, pero parecía que Jack no había considerado ás se lo había imaginado, pero al pequeño le pareció ver los ojos de Jack nublarse - Conforme el tiempo pasó, hizo lo que cualquier mujer de su edad haría… ¡casarse!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-estalló Jack, quién no se esperaba para nada ese comentario. Bennett, con la guardia abajo, saltó en su lugar asustado por el grito, para después morderse el labio lo más fuerte posible para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cielo, te encuentras bien?-preguntó la señora Bennett cuando vió a Jamie enrojecer.

-Sí-su voz se quebró en medio de la palabra, carraspeó y corrigió- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que no pude evitar imaginarme a Jackson celoso, ya sabes, del esposo de Emma-.

La señora Bennett rió- Sí, supongo que eso hubiera ocurrido. Todos los hermanos mayores son así, un día Jamie, será tu turno de ponerte celoso con Sophie-.

Jack soltó una fuerte y nada discreta carcajada, en venganza por la burla de Jamie. Éste le dirigió una mirada cómicamente envenenada, con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de volver a ver a su madre.

-En fin-continuó ella- Emma se casó, con uno de los chicos del pueblo, de hecho. Ella estaba muy feliz, como lo estaría cualquier mujer recién casada, sin embargo, poco menos de un año después alguien más vino a completar su felicidad. De hecho, si ves ésta foto de aquí, verás a Emma, su esposo y su primer hijo, Jackson Jr-.

-¡¿Jackson Jr?!-exclamó de nuevo el guardián en sorpresa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto y flotaba rápidamente al lado de los Bennett. Efectivamente, ahí estaba ella, radiante como jamás lo había estado, con un pequeño que era su viva imagen en los brazos. Frost sonrió, tratando de ocultar lo conmovido que se sentía. Sus ojos recorrieron la expresión de su hermana, escaneandola varias veces. Definitivamente había cambiado con la edad, se veía más delgada y femenina, no era ya la niña que recordaba, Emma Overland se había vuelto toda una mujer.

Los Guardianes sonrieron, mirándose unos a otros, al observar como Jack recuperaba poco a poco su brillo usual, al observar como no dejaba de ver el cuadro de Emma con ojos llenos de amor y ternura.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?-preguntó el espíritu invernal sin despegar su mirada del cuadro. Jamie repitió su pregunta.

-A pesar de que no salen en el cuadro, Emma tuvo otros 2 hijos más. John y James, les decían las tres J's- la madre de Jamie rió un poco- Fueron muy felices a partir de ahí. Emma estaba encantada con su nueva faceta de mamá. Sin embargo, esa experiencia no era nueva para ella, después de todo había criado a medio pueblo.

-Los años pasaron y sus hijos crecieron. Emma a partir de ahí, estableció una tradición que seguiría por generaciones y generaciones hasta nuestros días. Cuando cada uno de sus hijos, cumplían 14 años, ella los llevaba al lago; y les hablaba del viejo tío Jack. Les contaba de lo mucho que lo quería, de lo mucho que él la hacía reír, y de como _nunca _la dejó sola. Con su ejemplo, Emma les enseñó, no sólo a sus hijos, sino a las generaciones por venir, lo que era el amor entre hermanos, el sacrificio y la cualidad más grande de todas: la diversión-.

-Puedo imaginármelo perfectamente-comentó Jamie, como quién no quiere la cosa. Jack levantó la vista y le sonrió a su amigo, Bennett devolvió la sonrisa.- El esposo de Emma murió un par de años antes que ella. -Jack fijó la vista en la madre de Jamie, atento a cada una de sus palabras- Ella murió de buena manera, podría decirse. No enfermó, simplemente murió por la edad. Ella tenía casi 83 años cuando eso ocurrió, una vida longeva incluso en nuestros días.

Estaba rodeada de sus 3 hijos, sus muchos nietos cuando eso ocurrió. Ella estaba feliz, se reuniría con su hermano, algo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Sus hijos no se separaron de ella en ningún momento, siempre sosteniendo sus manos. Emma murió mientras dormía. El pueblo entero lloró su muerte, pues para todos los habitantes, sino una madre, era una amiga muy querida.

Desde entonces, ella fue venerada por todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, agradeciendo por su invaluable legado.

La señora Bennett se quedó en silencio unos minutos, dejando que su hijo absorbiera lentamente el final del cuento. Jamie no estaba tan preocupado por sí mismo como lo estaba de Jack, quién estaba siendo también observado por sus compañeros guardianes.

Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra el brazo del sillón donde estaban los Bennett. Frost no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse. Estaba muy triste, no porque la muerte de su hermana le causara sorpresa, pero por la tristeza natural de perder a un hermano. Las palabras que más estaban apretando su corazón eran ''estaba feliz, se reuniría con su hermano''. No había sido así. Incluso ahora, Emma estaba sola en alguna parte del mundo, quizás no en éste.

Sin embargo, había otro sentimiento que luchaba por abrirse paso en su corazón. Estaba feliz, terriblemente feliz. Su hermana había tenido una vida maravillosa, ella había sacado fuerzas de él para seguir adelante siempre. Se sentía honrado, orgulloso y tremendamente feliz. Su culpa poco a poco se desvanecía, quedando solo leves trazos rodeando su helado corazón.

-¡Oh, mira! Había olvidado ésto-dijo la mamá de Jamie al darle vuelta la última hoja-aquí hay una copia de una carta que Emma escribió en su lecho de muerte. Creo que la escribió uno de sus hijos por ella.

Jack se arrodilló al lado de Jamie, la vista fija en el libro.

''Querido hermano:

No estoy muy segura de qué debo decirte ahora, que estoy tan cerca de reunirme contigo en lo que le sigue a este mundo, pero simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que és lo correcto y no me arrepentiré.

Aunque dentro de poco vaya a agradecerte por todo tu amor y tus sacrificios en persona, quiero que quede constancia de que Emma Overland amó con todo su corazón a su hermano Jack. Para tí, esto no debe representar ninguna sorpresa, estoy segura de que me dirías ''vamos niña, dime algo que no sepa ya''- Jack rió- Pero simplemente, nunca me ha parecido suficiente, nunca me canso de decirlo.

Estoy segura de que mis hijos, están hartos de que te mencione cuando los regaño con respecto a sus peleas fraternales, pero algo; muy dentro de mí; me dice que tu acción perdurará más allá de tu vida y la mía.

Algo como lo que hiciste, tan especial, no se puede perder en el tiempo tan fácilmente. Tu legado perdurará a través del mío, me aseguraré de ello, hermano mío. Nunca podré estar segura de si fuiste tú el que me habló aquel día, hace tantos años, en el lago.

Pero podría jurar que eras tú, solo tu espíritu jovial sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedar atado al lago. Y eso, siendo honesta me preocupa. Hermano amado, yo sé lo mucho que detestas estar solo. Lo detestas tanto como yo, en ese nos parecemos mucho.

Me daría mucha pena que, de estar atado realmente a ese congelado lugar, te quedarás solo para el resto de la eternidad, precio a mis ojos, muy alto por mi corta vida mortal. Es por eso que, en recompensa a tus acciones, te dejo un obsequio.

Quise implementar esto como una tradición, no sé cuantas generaciones perdurará, pero con el favor de las estrellas, serán muchas; al menos las suficientes como para que nunca te sientas sin compañía. A mis hijos, a mis nietos, se les ha llevado al lago, para conocerte y respetar en silencio tu pequeño gran sacrificio.

A ellos les fascina tu historia, sobretodo la parte en la que mencionó que siento que todavía estás rondando ese paraje, cuidando de nosotros. Ellos, mis nietos, han venido con un sobrenombre que te queda espectacular.

_Jack Frost _ Me parece que es perfecto para tí, no se de donde lo han ideado pero me fascina. Querido Jack Frost, ahora te escribo: Gracias. Gracias por tí, gracias por tu amor, gracias por permanecer, gracias por todo.

Amado hermano, muy pronto te veré, y entonces iremos juntos a patinar al lago congelado de las estrellas, borrando los recuerdos tristes del pasado.

Con amor, tu profundamente agradecida hermana

Emma Overland, aunque quizás ahora debería ser Emma Frost.

La señora Bennett cerró con cuidado la tapa, dando fin a la historia. Con un movimiento rápido y grácil, Jack se alejó del sillón y se acercó la ventana. La tormenta había terminado, y su dolor igual. Tibias perlas eran ahora las que recorrían sus mejillas, solo reflejando la felicidad que desbordaba su corazón.

Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana, dejando que éstas fluyeran. No le importaba llorar, sin embargo, no deseaba hacerlo abiertamente a la vista de sus amigos….al menos no por segunda vez en un día.

La joven madre se levantó y puso el libro de vuelta en su lugar.- ¡La tormenta terminó!- exclamó con alegría. Jamie se acercó a la ventana, como si quisiera comprobarlo, pero en vez de eso, susurró:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

El joven se tomó un minuto para secarse las lágrimas, respirar profundo y sonreír.

-Sí, estoy bien- le contestó, encarando al niño- Mejor de lo que he estado últimamente-.

Jamie sonrió, aliviado y feliz. Pero entonces, sus ojos castaños se abrieron cuando recordó un pequeño detalle que le producía curiosidad.

-Oye mamá- la mujer volteó al escuchar a su hijo- Dijiste que la tradición de Jack Frost vive hasta nuestros días, ¿es cierto?-.

Jack se acuclilló para estar al nivel de Bennett mientras ambos miraban expectantes a la mujer, miradas atentas. Sonriendo, ella respondió vagamente:

-Sí, es cierto-. Ambos esperaban más información, pero al ver que ella no parecía querer dar más información, el pequeño la empezó a hostigar con preguntas.- Bien, bien-se dió por vencida la madre- La tradición de Emma sigue viva hasta nuestros días, todos los hijos de los descendientes Overland, se les confía ese gran secreto cuando cumplen 14-.

-¿Secreto?-Jamie estaba muy confundido.

-Bueno supongo que se podría decir que es una sorpresa. No se les dice nada acerca de ella hasta que sea el momento, para que puedan apreciar al mensaje mejor. De hecho, de haber seguido todo como hasta ahor, en un par de años, otro descendiente iba a ser llevado a lago a cumplir con ella, pero me temo que la tradición se ha roto-.

-¿Pero quién, cómo, cuándo?-cuestionó el castaño.

-Todavía no lo captas, ¿verdad cielo?-dijo la mujer, antes de darle al niño un beso en la frente y salir del cuarto deseándole buenas noches. Jamie se quedó pensativo un segundo antes de caer en la conclusión. Cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jack, cuya sonrisa cubría su rostro entero.

-¡Eres descendiente de Emma!-exclamó en completa felicidad.

-¡Sí!-respondió también a gritos el niño, tan atónito que no sabía más que decir.

-¡Eres descendiente de mi hermana! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Jack empezó a dar piruetas en el aire, mientras Jamie festejaba en éxtasis.

Baby Tooth, quién se había quedado en una de los estantes en toda la velada, se acercó zumbando uniéndose a la celebración. Al verla, Jack la tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y le dio un par de besos en su diminuta cabecita.

-¡Gracias, Baby Tooth, gracias! ¡Sin tí jamás lo hubiera sabido!-.

Pronto el cuarto empezó a llenarse de nieve que caía del techo, los poderes del guardián respondiendo alegremente a sus emociones. Sus compañeros sonrieron mientras veían los delicados y hermosos copos de nieve salir de la nada, girando en graciosas piruetas antes de desaparecer, poco antes de llegar al suelo. Todo habìa vuelto a su balance usual.

Horas màs tardes, El hada de los Dientes zumbaba en la noche, viajando por el cielo para llegar a su hogar, el Palacio. A su lado, volaba ràpidamente, su pequeña Baby Tooth, quien permanecìa en completo silencio. No habìa dicho ni un pìo, desde que los guardianes dejaron la casa de Jamie.

Jack habìa decidido quedarse con el pequeño, aùn feliz y entusiasmado por la verdad que habìa descubierto. Los guardianes se separaron, cada quien tomando su propio camino. La pequeña hadita miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su jefa de vez en cuando, ella tenìa la vista fija en el paisaje que tenìa delante; una expresiòn seria en su rostro. Entonces, la diminuta rèplica del Hada volvìa a bajar la mirada, temerosa.

Poco despuès, llegaron finalmente al palacio. Las demàs hadas volaban ràpidamente, llevando monedas y trayendo dientes a una velocidad impresionante. Todas hacìan su trabajo, por lo que el Hada se tomò un par de minutos para hablar a solas con su asistente personal.

-Baby Tooth, ¿Si sabes què lo que hiciste està prohibido verdad?- le preguntò, dàndole la espalda. La miniatura respondiò con un dèbil pitido.

-Tu conoces las reglas, aceptaste renunciar a lo que eras para convertirte en una de mis pequeñas hadas, y aùn asì, le mostraste el libro a Jack-Baby Tooth volviò a piar, casi inaudiblemente. El Hada suspirò- No se supone que tengas ningùn privilegio sobre las otras hadas, pero èsta vez y solo èsta vez…..lo dejarè pasar-.

La hadita se sorprendiò, emitiendo un chillido de sorpresa, alegrìa y alivio. El Hada de los Dientes le sonriò.

-Serà mejor que ayudes a las demàs….Emma-.

Baby Tooth asintiò, entusiasmada y volò velozmente hacia donde sus demàs compañeras. Estaba muy feliz de que no la hubieran regañado, sentìa que ya podìa respirar fàcilmente. Y es que Emma Overland, o al menos la pequeña hada que una vez lo fue; no podìa dejar que Jack simplemente no supiera….

_Que èl era un buen hermano. _


End file.
